twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Serenity Leafbloom
Vivid Cerulean | coat = Moderate Spring Green | mane = Deep Green and Brilliant Spring Green | timezone = (EST) }} Serenity Leafbloom is a plant-loving earth pony. She is the owner of PotioNecessities, a store where she sells potions, and ingredients and equipment for potion-making, and is a potion supplier and occasional medic for the Lunar Medical Team. 'Background' 'Early Foalhood (The Orphanage)' Note From Player/Spoilers: This section does in fact involve an unnamed orphanage, however it is not meant to define Serenity. This is my way to tie up some details before the beginning of the part of her life that she spends with her mentor. When she talks about her life before Ponyville, 99.9% of the time Serenity will refer to the time she spent under her mentor. When she was born, Serenity Leafbloom was named 'Leafiana' by her parents. Her parents (both former farm workers) lived in an unnamed village (the same one that Twilight Sparkle and her friends would eventually save from Starlight Glimmer), and there her intelligence became apparent as she learned how to talk somewhat earlier than most foals. However, fearing something bad was going to happen, they left her in the care of an orphanage on the outskirts of the village not too long after she was born. Her love of plants also became apparent when she would often "study" common household plants. However, she was not happy with the orphanage. The owner was a mare by the name of Grenla, who some felt as though she thought the orphans were in her way of something in life as she didn't have the most motherly attitude. She was never violent, but she more often than not was very harsh with her words. She had even earned the ironic nickname of "Grenla the Kind". Under Grenla's influence, Leafiana even lost her "country-mare" accent that she used to have. One comfort she had was a grey colt that she befriended at the orphanage, at 3 years old. He had a natural talent for writing. He was also proud of his magical abillities, just as Leafiana/Serenity was of her earth pony magic. 6 months after meeting, he even helped Leafiana discover a grove in a forest near the orphanage; a place she would often visit to study the plant life. Escape From The Orphanage The colt and Leafiana both tried to escape from the orphanage on several occasions over the next year and a half. On the day Leafiana turned 5, there was finally a successful escape... but it came at the cost. The grey colt allowed himself to be recaptured to allow Leafiana time to escape. Her leaving the colt didn't come without resistance on her part. She was forever thankful for the colt's actions and has been searching for clues to whereabouts of the colt ever since her successful escape (continue on for the story of that). She escaped to a forest past a rope bridge far outside of the orphanage; and she soon had further help. As orphanage staff searched for her, a mare wearing an emerald green lab coat talked them away... finalizing Leafiana's successful escape. 'Guidance Under Her Mentor' After helping Leafiana, the mare introduced herself as "Serena Gracebloom" and took her to her house/laboratory located deep within the forest. She mentioned seeing Leafiana and the grey colt several times before at the grove, as it was her favorite area to go to calm herself and clear her mind. She told Leafiana that they had a common interest, a knowledge and interest in plants. Over the next 10 years Serena became a mentor and a mother-figure to Leafiana, gathering and researching plants, and even teaching Leafiana some tricks for potion-making while working as an alchemist-for-hire for clients across Equestria. Leafiana then began expanding her own knowledge of potion-making in an interesting way; in addition to "textbook potion-making", she began using ingredients in unique ways. This led to her creating her most prized tool that she caries with her anywhere: a laughing dust created from Poison Joke (samples of which her mentor had gathered from her job experiences), that renders most creatures to laugh uncontrollably for 30 seconds. When asked about the method by her mentor, she simply said: "It's just a matter of adding enough sweetness to the Poison Joke, so that all you're left with is the Joke." After ten years, Serena Gracebloom received a mysterious letter on grey parchment. Leafiana never knew what the letter said, but always had a weird feeling just from seeing the letter in her mentor's hooves. After receiving the letter, Serena said that she had to leave Leafiana on her own for some time and that she was to look after her house. Serena promised to write a letter every month, which she did. Two years after her mentor left, Leafiana received a letter on green parchment from Serena saying: "I cannot explain why, but you must leave the house as soon as you can and never go back. A cart will be arriving within the next day, take as much from the house and lab that you want and use it to help start another chapter in your life. This is my final letter to you, and I don't if our paths will cross again. I hope you make the best of you're 'unique ability', as not every earth pony is that close with plant-life. Thank you for the best ten years of being my student and daughter." In honor of her mentor, Leafiana gathered as many of her research notes and books to continue her own research and even changed her own name to represent her mentor's namesake; she learned of a place called Ponyville, and decided it would be the place for her to make her new start. Over the next few months, she would use a list of her mentor's contacts for potion-making supplies to help her open her store: PotioNecessities. Accessories Serenity's (Leafiana's) accessories were given to her by her mentor on two different occasions: * Leg Bands: Serena always wore blue bands on her legs, as they were her favorite accessory. Leafiana adored them so much that Serena gave her a pair the exact same color as hers! The major difference: Serena wore hers on her front legs, while Leafiana wore hers on her back legs because wearing them on her front legs became a hassle for her while doing her experimenting. * Head Bow: The same color as her leg bands, the bow given to Leafiana on her first birthday she spent with Serena (when she turned 6). It is Serena's bow from when she herself was a foal. Though Serenity will occasionally wear it today, she most often wore it as a foal, and now mostly keeps it in her bedroom as a memento of her mentor. An Ally In The Forest ((The following event took place on (EST Time) June 4th, 2015 from approximately 00:50 to 3:15. The event is documented on this wikia page due to it having a significant impact on Serenity (and admittedly also her player), as described below under "In Town..." category of Personality)) (Shout out to Sinon and Agrippa Glimmershine for this awesome scenario!) One night, just days after finalizing her move to Ponyville and feeling restless and unable to sleep, Serenity left on her own (see "Quirks" #1) to go for a run/prowl in the Everfree Forest. At the forest's entrance, Serenity heard a manticore-like roar and ran in to pursue it. As she ran within the tree tops, she heard a voice behind her. Assuming it was Templar playing another trick on her, she circled around attempting to corner him and strike first. However, it turned out to be an archer pony by the name of Sinon. Following an awkward fight (Sinon uncharacteristically missing wildly with her arrow), Sinon did not take kindly to Serenity at first; but Serenity could tell she wasn't feeling right and claimed she was not an enemy. After Serenity made a display of peace by dropping her laughing dust to the ground, and exclaiming not to harm another pony who was fond of the Everfree Forest, Sinon dropped her bow in a sign of recognition that she in fact wasn't facing an enemy. As Serenity started to help her down, however, she came to realize her bow was missing. Agrippa Glimmershine, who was searching for SInon after hearing the same manticore-like roar, had picked up the bow and was searching for her friend in a careless manner (an uncharacteristic move by Agrippa). Refusing to let Sinon be on her own in her condition, Serenity followed as Sinon tracked down a distressed Agrippa clinging to the bow, her eyes glazed over. Not too long afterwards, Agrippa passed out while in Sinon's embrace. Serenity kept an eye out for danger, staying close behind Sinon as they raced through the forest to get Agrippa to her house. After bursting through the front door, at Sinon's orders and without hesitation, Serenity helped Agrippa onto her couch and watched after her as Sinon tried to find a remedy. However, as Sinon searched (unable to find a potion, due to a lack of labeling), Agrippa came to. During and after a (possibly awkwardly) long embrace between Agrippa and Sinon, Serenity tried to find out what caused the two's unorthodox behavior. They told her of voices in their heads (the ones in Sinon's making her powerless, and the ones in Agrippa's causing her to do things for information), but she was still confused. She attempted to utilize a red and blue dual-potion concoction of hers to try and feel what was going through Agrippa's head before she left to search for Sinon; but with Agrippa refusing to drink the red potion (due to lack of explanation on Serenity's part) and Sinon assuring her they were fine, she decided not to push things further (hoping she hadn't pushed too much already). The only real clues she had about what happened were the descriptions of voices, a vague mentioning of a clearing, and a plush in the figure of a pony she had never seen before (as pointed out by Agrippa). Serenity could not tell whether this plush was real or not, as her curse (see "Curse of the Shadow Gryphon" below) allows her to see some things in her own mind that other ponies can't. Before leaving, Serenity offered her skills to the duo if they ever needed another set of hooves, shaking hooves with Sinon, leaving a pouch of her laughing dust at Agrippa's house (as a memento), and making the remark to Sinon: "You remind me a lot of a good friend I once knew." This was later clarified when she went back to the forest on her own when she said (to herself) that she hoped Sinon would take her up on the offer because her personality "reminds me of Serena". After Serenity left, Sinon eventually confessed to Agrippa that the manticore-like roar was actually her. It was after this scene that Agrippa's and Serenity's friendship started. Both mares are now the best of friends who have had many experiences together. Personality In Ponyville/City/Town/etc When she isn't surrounded by nature, Serenity is a socially awkward pony, often stumbling over words; and if wandering around at night on her own, will hide at the slightest sense of danger. She will not be prone to act aggressive. The exceptions to all of this are when she is involved in a dire situation, when she can be distracted by writing in her research journal/reading any kind of book, or when around somepony she feels a kinship with. At times since she moved, she often wondered whether it was right for her to move to Ponyville. Although Berry (Quirk #1) could calm her down when she had these thoughts, he doubts still remained. After helping SInon with Agrippa, during the events of "An Ally In The Forest", Serenity gained complete confidence that she belonged in Ponyville, hoping to one day develop a friendship with both ponies. After the events, and sensing Agrippa's fascination with potions, Serenity even offered a discount on anything at PotioNecessities to her or Sinon if they ever needed anything. In The Forest/Woods When she is in a forest, or anything similar, Serenity is like a completely different pony. Although she keeps her normally docile attitude, she has a more clear mindset and will act hostile if she feels even the slightest threatened. That being said, she will rarely start a hostile confrontation unless she feels she's in danger. *Note: this is the only environment where Serenity will resort to violence, if she feels the need. Commonality Whether it's in the forest or city, most of the time Serenity will act with a kind heart if she ever has an option between that or acting hostile; and she will always stick up for somepony she considers a friend or an ally. The biggest exception (again no matter where she's at) is this: if somepony else uses something about her or her past (whether it's something she's proud of or not) to insult, belittle, or look down on her, she will NOT hesitate to react in an angry/aggressive way (this is where "Player's Notes" 1 through 4 are of most importance). "Curse of the Shadow Gryphon" When Serenity (Leafiana) was 8 years old, she was confronted by a gryphon with feathers as black as night. After being tormented with fear, Serenity hid inside a hollowed tree, only to have the gryphon follow her. In a flash of light the gryphon turned into a shadowy gryphon figure with red eyes, it charged at her disappearing as it came into contact. She soon found out that it was far from over, as she learned what her "curse" really was. After instilling a deep fear of gryphons on her, the curse preyed on the fear of Leafiana by causing her to hear (usually at night) a loud screech that the black gryphon used and making her see the shadowy gryphon charge menacingly at her. The screech and shadowy gryphon are heard and seen in her mind, making it so nopony else can hear or see them. Even without hearing the screech or seeing the shadowy gryphon she still retains her fear of gryphons, often becoming stiff as a statue when encountering one whether it's friendly or not. Along with preying on her fear, the "curse" also enables her to see things (usually magical/cursed objects) that other ponies can't see. But because there is no indication of the items being magical/cursed, she doesn't know whether it is magical/cursed until she points it out to somepony else. Skills '"Commune With Nature"' Serenity learned very early in her foalhood that she had a real close bond with nature, being proud of her Earth Pony magic. Little did she know, however, that this would actually lead her to getting her cutie mark. One night, while helping her mentor gather plants, a pack of wolves could be heard nearby. The howling seemed to come from everywhere. Then Serenity started glowing a feint green glow, and by focusing her mind, she knew where the wolves were. She became so in sync with the trees and plants that they became an extension of her ears and eyes. After guiding her mentor to safety away from the wolves, Leafiana's cutie mark appeared. After that she even learned to use her power in different ways, learning to utilize her ability without much concentration (at the cost of being only able to sense at short ranges) and even being able to sense magic within the trees themselves with greater ease, even at a distance. As she told Templar: "It's basically an amplified version of Earth Pony magic." 'Other Skills' * Being able to create unique alchemical creations from unexpected ingredients, and being able to use common ingredients in unique ways. (EX: Her laughing dust is made from Poison Joke, the juice of an apple, the juice of an orange, and the juice from half a pear.) * Intelligence; in addition to being calculating and creative, she has such a high level of tactical knowledge, that she can manipulate her enemies into a bad position without them realizing it. She firmly believes that knowledge of any kind is important and must be passed on to anypony willing to learn it. * Guitar-Playing/Singing: although she isn't a musical pony by any means, she learned to sing and play the guitar to be able to play songs she heard from her mentor. Although she does admit: "it just doesn't feel the same as when Serena sang". Her repertoire of songs are (ponified versions of real songs, if lyrics are ever sung in RP! ^.^): "Woodland Mares Hurrah!", "I'm Leaving On A Pega-Coach", "Don't Laugh At Me" (her favorite), and several lullabies she can sing on her own. Unique Companions Serenity has several unique companions, which are represented on the timeline with unique hashtags. # #CherryTheRedTweetBird (formerly #CherryTheTweetBird): Serenity's first tweetbird, recognized by her unique red coloring instead of being blue colored like normal tweetbirds. # #IvyTheGreenTweetBird: A green tweetbird that seemed to mysteriously arrive out of nowhere. Ivy's unique green coloring has made her become a secondary tweetbird for Serenity, always accompanying the mare alongside Cherry. # #BerryTheSquirrel: A dark brown squirrel that Serenity (Leafiana) met and rescued as a baby a year before she left her mentor's house for the final time. This squirrel almost always accompanies Serenity by hiding within her mane until he is called upon. Although she can't understand him, they have a close bond and she is usually able to tell what he is trying to imply. He is also called upon as lookout for the PotioNecessities storefront and as night security as Serenity sleeps. # #ColetteTheSquirrel: A light brown female squirrel that Berry has befriended, and was eventually named by Serenity. She helps Berry with the roles of lookout and rotational night security at PotioNecessities. # #DennisTheSecurityTB: A grey tweetbird gifted to her by Agrippa on Hearth's Warming in 2015. Dennis was gifted along with a special tweetbird security system. He works as Serenity's main security companion for her shop/house, especially when Berry and Colette are in hibernation. Quirks (Positive and Negative) # A fear of gryphons, instilled in her from the Curse of the Shadow Gryphon. # An obsession with her unique alchemical experiments and with trying unusual things with common ingredients. This is only amplified by quirk number 3... # An obsession and love of books. While her obsession isn't equivalent to Princess Twilight's (for the sake of the guidelines), she is definitely at the top of the list when compared to other OCs. She even goes so far as to freak out when she loses/misplaces a book; this is particularly true about her research journal containing her experiments and notes, which she always keeps on her at all times. Player Notes (some copied from player's info page) # First and foremost: I am here for roleplay and very little more. I say that mostly for one thing: IF Serenity is shipped with another chracter it will strictly be for role-playing's sake. I have no problems with making friends, of course (friendship is magic, after all), and will probably talk OOC once in a while in my tweets as Serenity Leafbloom. # I am not a hostile person, but I do get offended when others assume they know me or belittle something about my life that I'm proud of; and if somepony offends me IRL I will let them know directly, honestly, and calmly. If I don't say anything to somepony directly (as in OOC) then the "offense" is on Serenity and strictly for role-playing purposes. # If I insult anypony IRL as Serenity Leafbloom, I assure that it is purely accidental. Be direct, honest, and calmly tell me that I did so (preferably by DM). I will of course apologize for it, because I just want to enjoy the role-playing world of TwitterPonies. # Numbers 1,2, and 3 can be summed up in a simple statement: As long as other players understand the line between IRL and role-playing for Twitterponies, I will be an easy person to get along with. hoofbump # There are references to some of the player's other interests on this page; in particular: the orphanage of Serenity's (Leafiana's) foalhood. ((hint: google search "Skyrim Grelod the Kind" ^.^)) Category:Earth Ponies Category:Mares Category:OCs